


Your Touch Is A Sin (That's Why It Burns)

by Chechilia



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel ! Arthur, Barebacking, Bottom Arthur, Fallen angel ! Merlin, M/M, Magic, Porn with Feelings, Religious References, Top Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 04:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10563303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chechilia/pseuds/Chechilia
Summary: Arthur Pendragon, son of Uther, is an angel of God. Heaven's first warrior, he is sent on Earth to slay a fallen angel with strange powers. He doesn't expect to find Merlin, nor is he intent on falling in love. He does both anyway.His father always told him that the call of the flesh is a sin that must never be answered.But Arthur wants Merlin.He wants him so much it burns.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There's a part in the text that could be interpreted as Internalized homophobia, but what Arthur calls a sin is more surrendering to pleasure (be it with anyone) than being with a man in particular.  
> That said, it's my first time completing an explicit fic. Hope you'll enjoy it !

Arthur whimpered, the mere touch of Merlin's hands leaving a burning shiver in its wake.

He'd never have thought that it would end this way : him, naked and exposed on Merlin's bed, legs splayed wide, the fallen angel hovering over him, pupils dilated with lust, and something much more profound - and so fragile - that could be named love. A whine escaped his mouth as Merlin's feather light caresses trailed down his belly, and he bit his lips to stifle a moan when Merlin finally took hold of his cock. It was impossibly hard already, the tip leaking, proud in its forbidden desire.

He couldn't deny that he wanted Merlin anymore, the pleasure he felt at his hands and the steady beating of his heart enough of a proof. He raised his gaze and greedily drank in the sight of Merlin, the planes and sharp angles of his body, the way his lean muscles shifted under his flawless skin, pale in the moonlight, as he moved over Arthur. He let his eyes fall on Merlin's cock, slender but longer than his own, and the way his mouth watered made him shiver anew.

Taken by surprise, his back arched of the bed as Merlin tightened his hold on his length, soft touches giving way to gentle strokes. His body flushed under the onslaught of emotions, pleasure curling low inside him, the chiseled muscles of his abdomen tensing to stave off the inevitable.

He came as Merlin stripped the head of his cock, fingers pressing on the nerve below, and his lips opened on a gasp as he spent himself, stripes of white painting his belly along with Merlin's fingers. Breathing shallow, he looked up at Merlin, and was struck by the sight of him. His eyes were wide and awed, like he couldn't quite believe what was happening, having Arthur for himself, loving him. Bright and blue like the most clean cut sapphires, they were watching him as if he was precious, and the thought alone made warmth spread inside his chest. '' Merlin '' he murmured. The fallen angel smiled then, a bit shy, a bit wide, as he hadn't just made Arthur's entire world crumble by a touch of his hand.

Merlin dipped his head to kiss him, slow and soft, gentle strokes of the tongue making Arthur's toes curl on the sheets. Responding clumsily to the kiss, Arthur raised his hands and tugged Merlin into an embrace, murmuring in his ears words of endearment. He nuzzled the skin at his neck, darting out his tongue to taste him there, making Merlin gasp in arousal.

Arthur noticed the way the man trembled, holding himself back, because he couldn't ask, not of Arthur...

'' What do you want ? '' he whispered, and there was a promise held in his voice.

'' Arthur '' Merlin whimpered, voice thin and ragged.

He buried his face in Arthur's chest. His breath ghosted across his skin as he finally replied.

'' You '' he said, '' I want you. But I can't ask that of you. It's too much ''.

His voice was muffled but Arthur heard him anyway. He understood what Merlin meant : what had just happened was a sin, he knew, an offense of the flesh, and yet he couldn't help but want more. There laid the trap, he thought, and he suppressed a shudder. What they had done could be passed as an enchantment, a momentary lapse of his angel's iron will. He knew that he could convince his father of it, if necessary. But what Merlin wanted, what he himself wanted...it was the unforgivable. If he went down that road, there would be no going back.

He brought his hand up and raised Merlin's chin to meet his eyes. He looked at him, long and hard, knowing what he'd been taught to be the right choice, making the wrong one anyway. He had fallen in love with Merlin long before he had started to desire him, and there was nothing he wouldn't do for the man.

'' I want it too '' he said softly, a smile stretching his lips.

And he did, with a burning intensity that surprised him : having Merlin inside, the slow drags of his cock making him scream in pleasure, stretching him wide, spending inside him. There was so much intimacy into the thought, the idea of being so close to Merlin, for them to blend into each other until no one could tell them apart anymore.

Would he have had any doubts, Merlin's answering smile would have made them skitter away by his brightness. But there wasn't anything he wanted more then, so he spread his legs even wider, fully exposing himself, making Merlin groan at the sight.

'' Are you sure? '' Merlin asked, one last time.

'' I am '' he replied, throwing all his love and desire and certainty into the words.

Nodding slightly, Merlin reached into the drawer beside them, producing a condom along with a bottle of lube. He bit his lip, suddenly bashful.

'' It's, uh...''

He raised the bottle of lube.

'' We use it to...ease the way '' he said, a bit embarrassed. '' And this is to prevent us from getting any diseases during...you know ''.

Arthur raised an eyebrow.

'' I'm not human, Merlin '' he said, gentle. '' I don't get sick '' .

Remembering the way Merlin had found him, laying down on the pavement, barely alive with the poison coursing through his veins, he added '' or at least not from human diseases ''.

Merlin's lips parted slightly, and he licked them, blushing as Arthur followed the movement of his tongue.

'' So you want to do it bare? '' he asked, voice disbelieving but wavering with want.

Arthur nodded, serious.

'' I don't want any barrier between us '' he said softly, making Merlin shiver. '' And for that '' he said, indicating the lube with a tilt of his head '' can't you do something with your magic instead ? ''

Merlin's eyes widened a bit.

'' Yes '' he breathed '' but I thought...you wouldn't be comfortable with it. So I didn't... ''

Arthur raised his hand to cup Merlin's cheek, stoking softly the skin with his thumb.

'' I wouldn't be here if I wasn't, Merlin '' he said. '' I want you. Every part of you ''.

Merlin could only nod his assent. He dropped the lube and the condom beside his bed, returning to Arthur to kiss him, chaste touch quickly giving way to desperate hunger. They kissed like men drowning, craving the oxygen that was each other, breathing the other in, licking, biting and suckling until their lips were red and raw, until they couldn't keep a hold on their desire anymore.

Arthur moaned as Merlin's fingers found his hole, dry and perfect, circling around it to relax the muscle there, pressing gently until the tip of his finger slipped inside. Arthur gasped at the sensation, every nerve ending of his body burning, wanting more, more of Merlin, more of everything. The fallen angel withdrew his finger and smirked slightly, bringing it to his mouth before lavishing it with his tongue, until Arthur's burning gaze pushed him back to the task at hand. His finger returned to Arthur's hole, but this time it was wet, dripping with saliva, impossibly warm inside his tight channel.

Merlin's magic took the form of a flash of gold in the man's eyes, and Arthur suddenly felt the wetness spread inside him. Merlin's finger slipped in easily, magic easing the way until he was buried in to the last knuckle. He stilled for a second, letting Arthur adjust to the strange feeling of having something pushed inside. At Arthur's slight hitch of the hips, he withdrew his finger before thrusting in again, slowly, pumping it in and out a few times before adding a second, making Arthur keen at the stretch, the touch burning inside him. Sensing his discomfort, Merlin froze, but Arthur only shook his head.

'' I'm fine '' he whispered. '' Just move ''.

Merlin complied, scissoring his fingers gently to stretch Arthur further, before curling them just so. The first graze of Merlin's fingertips against his prostate had Arthur moaning loudly, back arching of the bed under the wave of blinding pleasure. He threw an arm across his face when Merlin pushed in a third finger.

'' Arthur '' Merlin whimpered, desperately turned on '' please don't, I need to see you, I...''.

_I need to make sure I don't hurt you_ , he didn't say, but Arthur understood anyway. He let his arm fall on the bed and his hand tightened on the sheets as he let himself be seen, exposed and more vulnerable than he'd ever been, even on the verge of death.

When finally, after agonizingly slow thrusts, Merlin deemed him ready, he pried his fingers apart from Arthur's body, chuckling slightly at the needy sound that clawed out from the angel's throat, what had been untouched now begging to be filled.

'' I'm right there '' he whispered.

Not bothering to clean his fingers, he instead used them to slick his cock, aligning himself with Arthur.

'' Ready ?" he asked.

They were above the precipice, and it was time to fall.

'' Yeah '' Arthur answered, voice hoarse, waiting.

Merlin bit his lip as he pushed inside, slowly, mindful of the fact that Arthur had never done it before, knowing it would burn, intent on not hurting him. Arthur let out a pained moan and Merlin stilled halfway in, letting Arthur time to adjust, to get used to the feel of him, stretching him wider than he'd ever been.

Soon enough Arthur was canting his hips upward, taking Merlin deeper, until Merlin was seated all the way in. Arthur had expected the burn of Merlin's length inside his hole, but nothing could have prepared him for the feeling of fullness that overcame him, nor the way everything had fallen into place, as if he had needed Merlin within to feel whole inside. He locked his gaze with Merlin's as the fallen angel began to move, slow, deep thrusts that had them both panting in pleasure, until Merlin's prick brushed Arthur's prostate, making him see stars. He moaned in pleasure and Merlin's rhythm faltered. Arthur wind his legs around Merlin's waist, urging him to go deeper, faster, and Merlin complied, the sound of their joining loud in the room. As their pleasure began to crest, they lost themselves in the depth of each other's eyes, as if nothing else mattered but this moment, as if there wasn't anyone else on earth but them.

Love, pleasure and desire were lighting their souls from the inside out, and Arthur felt this brightness sink deep and settle in the marrow of his bones as he climaxed, shouting his pleasure as he came for the second time that night, thick ropes of white painting his chest. The clenching of his muscles made Merlin stutter as he slid in, and the wild fluttering of his hole around Merlin's cock was enough to push him stumbling toward the edge. Merlin's mouth opened on a silent scream as his orgasm crashed through him, and Arthur gave a low moan at the warmth spreading inside him.

He wrapped his arms around Merlin as he collapsed on his chest, rendered boneless from pleasure, slight tremors still running through him. Arthur soothed him with gentle hands as he himself came down from his orgasm, his body soft, relaxed. Merlin was pliant under his touch, letting out small sighs of pleasure.

He finally raised his head to smile dazedly at Arthur, pressing a gentle kiss on his lips before pulling out slowly, biting his lip at the sight of his seed trickling out of Arthur's puffy hole, mindful of his soreness, smothering his whine with another kiss. Murmuring a spell to clean them both, he then settled in Arthur's embrace, content and sated.

'' I love you '' he heard Arthur whisper in his hair, a confession meant for him alone, heart warming and pure in its sincerity.

'' Love you too '' he replied softly, meaning every word, true as they were to the deepest place inside him.

He fell asleep with his head resting on Arthur's chest, listening to his heartbeat, steady and strong.


End file.
